Когнитивная наука
Когнитивная наука (когнитивистика) — высоко междисциплинарная научная область исследования разума и интеллекта, в которой психология, неврология, лингвистика, философия, информатика, антропология, биология, физика служат отдельными специальными или прикладными направлениями, а математика предпринимает пока не очень успешные объединительные попытки. История Еще в Древней Греции такие философы, как Платон и Аристотель интересовались пониманием природы человеческого знания. В семнадцатом столетии, Декарт популяризировал представление о том, что тело и разум — два отдельных объекта: "Res Extensa" и "Res Cogitans". Другие мыслители, размышлявшиее о разуме в семнадцатых и восемнадцатых столетиях: Джордж Беркли, Роберт Бертон, Томас Гоббс, Дэвид Юм, Иммануил Кант, и Джон Локк. В 1870-ых, Вильгельм Вундт выставил вопрос о человеческом знании на арену экспериментальной психологии. В начале двадцатого столетия, популярное представление о разуме было изменено Джон Б. Уотсоном с бихевиористической точки зрения: «сознание не может быть предметом научного интереса, но только наблюдаемое поведение может и должно быть изучено с научной точки зрения». В 1950-ых, преобладающая точка зрения начала изменяться снова, поскольку ученые начали осмыслять теории разума, основанные на сложных представлениях и вычислительных процедурах. Джордж Миллер ввел понятие ментальных представлений: "куски информации, которые закодированы и расшифрованы в пределах разума". В то же самое время Джон Маккарти, Марвин Минский, Аллен Ньюелл, и Герберт Саймон основали область "искусственный интеллект". Ноам Хомский далее удалил исследование разума из бихевиоризма Уотсона, Б.Ф.Скиннера и других, а также из областей, которые были первоначально в фокусе психологии. Термин «когнитивная наука», или «когнитивистика» был предложен Кристофером Лонгует-Хиггинсом в 1973 в его комментариях к работе «Lighthill report», которая касалась тогда текущего состояния исследований по искусственному интеллекту. В то же самое десятилетие был основан журнал «Cognitive Science» и Общество Когнитивистики (Cognitive Science Society). Принципы когнитивной науки Подходы Уровни анализа Междисциплинарная природа О термине «когнитивная наука» Термин познавательный в когнитивистике «используется для любого вида умственной деятельности или структуры, которая может быть изучена в точных терминах» (Лакофф (George Lakoff) и Джонсон (Mark Johnson), 1999). Такое толкование очень широко распространено, но не должно отождествляться с термином познавательный, который традиционно используется в некоторых аналитических философиях, где познавательный относится только к формальным правилам и условной семантике. Вместе с тем, когнитивистика направлена на сближение с исторически доминирующей школой мысли в пределах когнитивной науки по природе познания, что является чрезвычайно символичным, логическим, и логичным. Самые ранние статьи для слова познавательный в Оксфордском английском словаре (Oxford English Dictionary, OED) принимают во внимание то, что «принадлежит действию или процессу знания». Первое появление (1586) показывает, что это слово однажды использовалось в контексте обсуждений теории Платона (Plato) о знании. Однако, более всего в когнитивистике, по-видимому, не считают, что это исследование чего-то, столь же определенного как знание, разыскиваемое Платоном. Цели и направления когнитивной науки Искусственный интеллект Основная статья: Искусственный интеллект Внимание Основная статья: Внимание Языкообработка (лингвообработка) thumb|230px||Пример диаграммы фразы; один из способов представления естественного человеческого языка, который показывает, как иерархически организованы различные компоненты английской фразы «Colorless green ideas sleep furiously». Основные статьи: Когнитивная лингвистика, Язык, Лингвистика, Психолингвистика Изучение и развитие Основные статьи: Изучение, Развивающая психология Память Основная статья: Память Восприятие и действие thumb|150px|Куб Неккера, пример визуальной иллюзии. Основная статья: Восприятие Исследовательские методы Множество различных методологий используется в когнитивистике, а поскольку область весьма междисциплинарна, исследования часто многкратно пересекаются со многими другими областями исследования и привлекают методы из психологии, неврологии, информатики и теории систем. Поведенческие эксперименты Построение образа мозга thumb|150px||Образ человеческого мозга: стрелка показывает положение [[гипоталамуса.]] Компьютерное моделирование thumb|200px|Нейронная сеть с двумя слоями. Нейробиологические методы Ключевые открытия Когнитивистика имеет много достижений: она дала начало моделям человеческого познавательного уклонения и восприятия риска, повлияла на развитие поведенческих финансов (часть экономики); дала начало новой теории философии математики, и многих теорий искусственного интеллекта, убеждения и принуждения; сделала своё присутствие твердо известным в философии языка и эпистемологии (современное возрождение рационализма), а также в образовании существенной ветви современной лингвистики. Критика Философские обоснования исследований в когнитивистике непрерывно критикуются как философами, так и учёными из других областей науки. См. подробное обсуждение в статье Функционализм (в когнитивистике). Известные когнитивисты "См. Категория:Когнитивисты или список когнитивистов" Некоторые из более признанных имен в когнитивистике — обычно или самые спорные или наиболее цитируемые. В пределах философии известные имена: Дэниел Деннетт (Daniel Dennett), который пишет от вычислительных системных перспективах, Джон Серл (John Searl), известный своей спорной «Китайской комнатой», Джерри Фодор (Jerry Fodor), который защищает функционализм, и Дугласа Хофстадтер (Douglas Hofstadter), который известен своими текстами о том, как Гёдель (Gödel), Эшер (Escher), Бах (Bach) подвергают сомнению природу слов и мыслей. В царстве лингвистики известны: Ноам Хомски (Noam Chomsky) и Джордж Лакофф. Популярные имена в психологии: Джеймс Макклелланд (James McClelland) и Стивен Пинкер. См.также * Когнитивность * Искусственное сознание (Artificial consciousness) * Когнитивная математика (Cognitive science of mathematics) * Когнитивное уклонение (Cognitive bias) * Когнитивная лингвистика (Cognitive linguistics) * Когнитивная нейропсихология (Computational neuropsychology) * Когнитивная нейронаука (Cognitive neuroscience) * Когнитивная психология (Cognitive psychology) * Вычислительная нейронаука (Computational neuroscience) * Образовательная психология (Educational psychology) * Информатика (Computer science) * Воплощенная когнитивная наука (Embodied cognitive science) * Нейронный дарвинизм (Neural Darwinism) * Нейронная сеть (Neural net) * Нейропсихология (Neuropsychology) * Нейронаука (Neuroscience) * Обозначение уклонения (Notation bias) * Психология (Psychology) * Моделируемое сознание (Simulated consciousness) * Общество и теория разума (Society of Mind theory) * Важные публикации по когнитивной науке * Список когнитивистов * Список институтов, присуждающих степени по когнитивной науке Внешние ссылки Образование * Berkeley's "What can I do with a major in cognitive science?" Определения * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy: Cognitive Science * Cognitive Science - American Assoc. for Artificial Intelligence * aiKnow: Cognitive Artificial Intelligence * MIT CogNet История *Dr. Roy Ruddle's history page at the University of Leeds *Carl Stahmer's history page at the University of Santa Barbara Список исследователей * List of leading thinkers in cognitive science Публикации & Издатели *''The Journal of Cognitive Science'' *The MIT Press Литература * Baumgartner, P., et. al. Eds. (1995). Speaking Minds: Interviews With Twenty Eminent Cognitive Scientists. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. * Bechtel, W. et. al. Ed. (1999). A Companion to Cognitive Science. Blackwell Companions to Philosophy. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishers. * Damasio, A. R. (1994). Descartes' Error: Emotion, Reason and the Human Brain. New York: Grosset/Putnam. * Gardner, H. (1985). The Mind's New Science. New York: Basic Books. * Gazzaniga, M. S. Ed. (1996). Conversations in the Cognitive Neurosciences. New York: The MIT Press. * Hunt, M. (1982). The Universe Within: A New Science Explores the Human Mind. Brighton: The Harvester Press. * Lakoff, G and Johnson, M. (1999). Philosophy In The Flesh. New York: Basic Books. * Luger, G. (1994). Cognitive science : the science of intelligent systems. San Diego: Academic Press. * Thagard, P. (2nd, 2005). Mind : Introduction to Cognitive Science. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Категория:Когнитивная наука Категория:Междисциплинарные науки Категория:Психология Категория:Эвентология Категория:Незавершённые статьи по эвентологии